Dean! I'm A Woman!
by Glaceo
Summary: What happens when Sam gets turned into a woman after a freak encounter with a demon? Sequel to 'Sammy! I'm A Woman'
1. Sugar Donuts And Tiny Bras

**Hey everyone. After a long wait, I finally wrote the sequel. I know it may not be as funny as the first, but I'll try my best. I hope you like it. Here's chapter one.**

**Chapter One... Sugary Donuts And Tiny Bra's**

**Last Night…**

They both ran hand in hand, laughing and yelling out wildly. They kept glancing back at each other, flirtatious and excited expressions planted on both their faces. As they dodged the speeding cars and bright red and yellow lights, they found their way into a dark alley. The girl pulled the boy closer, and his chest clashed with hers. They gazed into each others eyes and their lips met, but their private moment was immediately interrupted by a loud bang. At the sound, they both suddenly broke contact and looked around, wondering where the sound had come from. But aside from each other, they could see nothing in the darkness.

"Let's go from here," she said, the rush of adrenalin and joy drained from her voice.

The boy nodded, and just as they were about to leave, they heard a dull but loud humming noise. It was quick, and the girl turned back, as did the boy, and then there was a blinding white light. In a moment, the dark entity had engulfed him, and he fell to the floor, writhing in shock. The girl let out a yelp of fear, screaming, "Ryan! Ryan! Get up! Oh my god!"

He wasn't moving.

She bent down next to him; her voice now an array of broken sentences and sobs. As she was about to stand up to get help, his eyes opened, and he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, relieved, but all the delight was drained from her face when she saw his eyes. They were both a startling and inky black. Their darkness was rimmed with a thin red line. He smiled, not warmly, but wickedly. She was frightened. She tried to stand up, but he wouldn't let her.

"Ry-Ryan… Are you alri-"

She couldn't finish the sentence. In that one second, he had plunged her onto the hard floor and cracked her skull. He then stood up, staring at her lifeless body, lying in a pool of blood. He didn't smile, but looked furious, and realized his neck was burning. Immediately, he felt it, _a scar,_ which had etched itself onto his skin. He tried to touch it, and he could feel power radiating from it. He then looked up to the sky and said, "That's the last time you fuck with me, Winchester."

**The Next Day…**

"Honey, I'm home!" Yelled Dean, a smug smile on his face. He shut the door with his foot, balancing a box of donuts and two cups of coffee in his hands. He looked around the empty room, knowing Sam was in the bathroom.

Sam walked out, stomping the floor with his now delicate and tiny feet, shrieking, "Can you believe this?! I cannot believe this! Can you believe this!" He repeated, grunting in irritation.

Dean observed his brother, a short thin girl, who looked fresh out of high school. He had very long dark brown hair, a small nose, small ears, but a pretty face. _Then_ he laughed. "What's not to believe, _Samantha_?"

At the mention of the name, Sam let out another groan of annoyance and rushed back inside the bathroom. Dean set the food on the table, all the while smirking. Almost instantly, he heard Sam from inside, "My boobs are _so_ much smaller than yours!"

Dean let out a slight chuckle and said, "God's just replicating real life. Since my boobs were bigger, it must mean my di-"

Before he could conclude, Sam popped his head out the door and cut him off, "Don't say it. Don't even _think_ it."

Dean chomped on the sugar donut noisily, as he heard Sam rummage within the other room. "None of your clothes fit me! They're all too baggy! Or slutty! I'm not walking out in broad daylight looking like a hooker."

Dean suddenly retorted, "Hey!"

"What?"

"Yeah, well, you _are_ right," Dean agreed, smiling.

Sam didn't find the situation very amusing. He came into the room; fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "We _have _to change me back."

Dean stood up, licking the white sugar that coated his lips, and replied, "What's the rush? I hear the mall's looking for a new car girl. It may be hard to get, but I'm _sure_ you could cut it."

He grinned.

Sam turned over, his face now covered; thumping the bed rapidly with his petite hands.

Dean strolled over the bed, patted his brother on the back and said, "For what its worth, if you weren't my brother, and a dude who turned into a chick, I'd totally nail you."

Sam didn't turn around. "Dean, that is wrong on _so_ many levels."

Dean relaxed over the pillows, beamed and said, "Oh, _I_ know."

**Well, thats all. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Who Invited You?

**Hey everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. I couldnt get myself out of school tests, but luckily they've ended for now. Anyways. Thanks a lot to all my readers and reviewers. Here's another chapter...**

**Chapter 2... Who Invited You?**

**In the motel room…**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail._

"Dad, its Dean. I need you to reach Chicago. We have a problem. It's Sam. His situation is very thin –"

Sam elbowed him as hard as he could, as Dean tried to control his snickering. Even though he was extremely happy at the turn of events, they needed John's help now more than ever. Killing the demon twice had done nothing to it, except turn the killer into a woman. Now it was time to finish it off, once and for all. He cleared his throat, trying to sound serious.

"- I mean, grim. The situation is very grim. We're at The Cherry Dangler's Motel. Room number 12. I hope you can make it here soon. I know like the other times you may just ignore this message, but Dad, we need you. Sam needs you." _Click._

As soon as Dean turned to Sam, he was taken aback by the screeching tone erupting from Sam's throat. "I'll have you know that I don't weight that less!" Dean rolled his eyes and then stood up, promptly lifting Sam with one arm from around the waist. He then dropped him on the bed, where Sam squinted at his brother, giving him the death glare. His long hair covered his eyes almost completely, but Dean could tell his brother was not amused. Dean grinned, then coughed and said, "Yes, you're quite the… chubby one. Cut down on them hamburgers, missy."

As he turned around Sam threw his hands up in the air and stormed into the bathroom, banging the door shut. Dean shook his head and yelled out, "You know, for a 20 year old man, you sure do act a hell of a lot PMS-y."

After a few moments of awkwardness, wherein Dean had laid down on the bed and started flipping through channels, Sam walked outside, sitting on one of the bed's edge. "Okay. We need to do something. We can't just sit here on our asses waiting for Dad to show, cause lets face it, he may not. So, I was thinking I would go to the library and check out some books, since you oh-so _geni-ass-ly_ dropped coffee over my laptop. And - "

Dean interrupted him quickly, retorting, "Hey! I'm telling you I didn't drop any coffee on it!"

Sam walked over to the laptop, picked it up, where a dry brown liquid stain was clearly visible over the keyboard. He then pointed to the dustbin, where one mysteriously empty cup of Starbucks' was thrown in hastily, atop some other garbage. "How do you explain that, Dean? When I didn't even have any coffee?!"

Dean was a little taken aback, and then stared back to the TV and whispered, "I don't know _who_ could've put that cup in there…"

Sam continued. "As I was saying, I'll go to the library, and check some stuff out. Why don't you go to the Applebee's and look around for evidence?"

"Oh sure, cause after the demon dude evaporated, we just _know_ he musta came back to leave around clues for us to follow…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least I'm trying. I even had to wear your… _clothes_." He shuddered slightly, and walked to the door. As he stepped out, Dean yelled, "You better not be wearing those expensive black heels I bought three days ago!"

**At the library…**

"Yes, how may I help you?" The lady asked, in quite a disinterested and cold tone.

"I'm looking for books about demons… actually. Celtic signs, wicca, anything of the sort. Which section can I find them in?"

The stout woman with fat glittering red-rimmed glasses looked up from her magazine. She examined Sam and then sighed. "It's between History and Fiction." Sam could tell she hadn't the faintest belief in the supernatural, or so she appeared to show.

"Thanks," he replied, turning away from the counter top.

He looked over to the sections, long stacks of books with a name tag in front of each, usually on a copper plated piece of metal, written in bold black text. He strolled over rather briskly towards the section between History and Fiction, his shoes making tip-tap noises over the floor. It attracted quite a lot of attention, especially when Sam tripped over and almost fell face first, slipping on the marble floor. As he reached there, he looked up the long isle of books, stocked up high in the _"Mythical Tales and Creatures"_ section, a subdivision of History and Fiction. Books were arranged row-wise in a long wooden cupboard up till at least 15 to 20 feet, collecting dust. He shook his head. _This is going to take forever,_ he thought. He missed his laptop.

**Back at the motel room…**

"Ahh! I can't believe Gabrielle dumped him for Jose. After he kidnapped her mother's gardener! _Pfft_, soaps these days…" Dean mumbled, talking to himself while munching on Cheesy Cheetos, whose yellow powder was falling all over his shirt and the sides of his mouth. His cell phone rang. _Dad_, was the first thought that came to mind.

He stood up abruptly, dropping the Cheetos packet over the bed, and wiping his hands over his t-shirt. He picked up the phone, the caller ID read _'Unknown'_.

"Hello?"

"54 Morton Street. Four PM. Tomorrow."

"What?" _It wasn't Dad._

"Be there."

"Who is this?"

The call ended.

Dean noted down the address quickly, gazing at it afterwards. _Who could it have been?_

After another moment, he shrugged and folded the address, placed it in his pocket. He ambled towards the bed, falling back, and the room yet again filled with the sound of his loud crunching…

**Well, thats all. I promise to update sooner next time. Sorry if the chapter wasnt that funny, I was having slight writers block... Hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. The Yellow Brick Road

**Hey everyone. Thanks a lot to all my readers and reviewers: Poaetpainter, Allie, Bluemoondestiny, hunneybee100, Deanyfan101, fairyofmusic, beautifuldreamere and Candy, IsabelleSaunders, Stacylove, Emberseve, mmyy and Nessie. Sorry for taking so long to update. Here's another chapter...**

**Chapter 3... The Yellow Brick Road**

**At the library…**

_A History of Magic by Sylvester Donahue._

_Myths - An Introduction by Alice Periwinkle._

_Fantastic Legends and Their Origins by Dot Longbottom._

_Dream Catchers In Salem Valley by Alexis Green._

_The Wicca Age by Horace Frank._

_Witch Child by Marie Ann Boleyn._

The list went on and on and on. Sam scratched his head idly, as he stared at the books lined on the second row, which was unfortunately the highest he could see without fetching himself a ladder. He glanced sideways at the obese male standing on the ladder, ecstatically observing the top most row of the shelf beside him (Sam). He kept on mumbling something as he thumbed through the titles, followed by an occasional burst of joy. Over the past few minutes, a few _Twix _bars had fallen to the floor each time the boy jumped, followed by a crisp plastic thud, which Sam had nonchalantly slipped into his pocket. Now he wondered if he'd been too smooth, the boy sure hadn't noticed. _Or had he?_

His random train of thought had been almost rudely interrupted by a voice, another male, who said something from behind him.

Sam half-turned around, asking, "Huh?"

The boy, at most twenty years of age, had wavy black hair that looked wet, as though he'd just rushed here from a bath. He had a slightly long nose, and thin lips, with equally thin hazel eyes. He was staring at the book in her hand, _Devils In America, _and then asked, "Need help?"

Sam accidentally almost raised his eyebrows at the boy, but then quickly looked down and stuttered, "Uh-uhh… No, that's quite alright."

The boy was a little disappointed, but didn't really want to make it obvious, so he just said, "Okay then. I'll be right here if you need help."

Sam tried a fake smile, and then turned back to the book shelf.

_Kamasutra - Witches Wanna Have Fun Too! by J.K. Scowling_

_Fuck this,_ Sam thought, rolling his eyes.

He looked back, to see the boy still standing in the isle, only now he too was looking through some books. "Excuse me?" Sam asked, and for the first time heard his girlish voice, a tiny little difference glassily echoing in the silent library.

"Yeah?" He replied, not turning.

"I guess I could use some help. I mean… if you're free and all."

He smiled and then looked to her, saying, "Sure. What are you looking for exactly? Anything specific?"

"Umm… Well. I was looking for any book about this demon…"

"Demon?" He interrupted. "Planning an exorcism, eh?" He added jokingly.

Sam laughed nervously, and then continued. "Well, a demon with a sign. I think its Celtic. Definitely. Okay, Celtic or Wiccan. One of those two. I can't quite remember."

"Ah," he nodded, and a wave of slight relief flew through Sam. The boy looked at the shelf behind Sam's back, then walked over to the one two shelves to the right. He stared at it for a moment, and then gaped a little as though a wondrous idea had struck him. He then opened it and pulled out a dusty book from inside, a paperback, and blew on it. Particles of dirt flew away, and then he handed it over to Sam.

_"Wicca – Signs of Angels & Demons by Robert Smith," _Sam read aloud, and then smiled as he took a look through the pages, filled with symbols and explanations. "Thanks," he then said, truly glad, "This will really help."

After an awkward and eerie moment of silence, the boy said, "Well, my name's Matthew. You can call me Matt."

"I'm Sam. Well, Samantha. No, Sam, actually." He looked down to the floor, his fingers feeling the inscribed letters on the front page of the book.

"That's a nice name. _Both of them._ Hey, I was wondering, whether, you know, would you wanna get a cup of coffee or something?"

_Oh crap. _

"Umm, sorry Matt. I really can't right now. I've gotta rush. But thanks so much for this," he raised up the book, and turned to leave.

"Well, okay, but here, take my number. I could help you find some other books if you ever need them? Okay then?" He handed her a slip, and then smiled, "See ya around."

Sam sighed, and then briskly walked out, her voice again echoing a _'bye'_ in the almost empty isles.

**Somewhere…**

"Yes, he's coming. This is the perfect time. Did you catch the little one? Excellent. The library? _Pity_." He laughed dryly. "Listen now. I gave him the address. Hopefully we'll kill two birds with one stone, right? We'll talk again, soon."

The phone clicked, as he threw it towards the bed. He rotated his head, and it made a few dull cracking noises as his bones flexed. The new body still needed getting used to. The room was dark, leaving out a few lamps here and there. The curtains were drawn together, and no sunlight came inside. He walked slowly towards the working table, and stared at the numerous pictures of the warehouse haphazardly thrown over it. The warehouse was empty.

He looked to the blank ceiling above, grinned, running his right hand through his hair.

**At the motel…**

"53 Morton Street, that's the address?"

"Yeah."

"Did you check it out?"

"Yep."

"What is it then?"

Dean smiled. "A comic con."

Sam put his hand over his face, "Perfect, _just_ perfect."

"And turns out, only participants can enter without pre-booked passes. Which would mean…"

Sam finished his sentence, "That we have to dress up. Right?"

Dean was beaming now. "Means _you_ have to dress up. It's a real dream come true, ain't it, _Wonder Woman_?"

Sam walked listlessly to the wall, and started banging his head against it, mumbling, "Why God? Why! Why are you doing this to me!?"

**Well, thats all for now. I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot for reading. Oh, and just incase anyone was wondering if it was on purpose - yeah, I added a few pop-culture and other movie/book/history references in this chapter.**


	4. The C Word

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the longest wait, ever. I just finished my exams today. And I decided to update it as soon as I could. Well, here's another chapter, and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4... The C Word**

"Are you sure it's supposed to be _this _tight Dean?!" Complained Sam, looking at the black latex clinging to his breasts and body. He was standing inside a changing room, examining himself in the mirror, while Dean waited expectantly outside. Dean was sitting relaxed in a costume's store, one he had earlier sourced while Sam was out. The owner sat behind his desk solving the crossword puzzle, a clear expression of boredom radiating from his face. On seeing Sam and Dean arrive, he hadn't shown any difference in emotion or behavior. Neither of them minded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Catwoman wouldn't be smoking hot if she had three chins and a flat chest, now would she Sammy?"

Sam sighed, and then drew the curtain aside as he stepped outside. It felt as though he was facing the world for the first time. And in ways he was, after all, it was his first attempt with… a latex bodysuit. Dean's eyes widened, with both shock and surprise, his brother/sister didn't look half bad.

"I …can't… breathe…" Stammered Sam, waving his hands near his face, now realizing he'd never sounded more like a 16 year old girl picking out a god-awful prom dress.

Dean threw his hand forward and said, "Nonsense. It's a pity we couldn't find a Wonder Woman costume though. But eh, I'm sure you'll turn on a whole bunch of those comic book geeks even with this one." He grinned and stood up unexpectedly, startling the owner of the store.

"That's all I needed to hear Dean," Sam replied sarcastically, stepping back inside the booth.

**Somewhere…**

Building Number 53 on Morton Street showed the characteristics of a normal comic con. Balloons, jarring advertising, announcements from loudspeakers, the odd B-list celebrity and the long lines to get inside. Luckily, the weather wasn't too humid, but a dry loo blew through the clear sky. Sam and Dean walked towards the back of the building, after being instructed to the _'Participants entrance'_, by an official at the gate. On arriving at the back entrance, which was oh so conveniently placed in a dark alley, Sam and Dean were confronted by a tall and stocky man, guarding the door.

"Entrance passes?" He asked, sternly.

Dean looked to Sam, then reached into Sam's backpack and showed him the black costume. "That proof enough?" He asked, pretty sure of himself.

"No pass, no entry." He replied, and then added sourly, "Sir."

Dean nodded and then looked down to the ground, shaking his head. "Shame. Come on Sam, we may as well leave…"

Just as he turned around, he noticed Sam's bemused expression, and then in a flash, turned and punched the man directly in the nose. The man stumbled backwards, putting his hands to his nose, which had started bleeding. "Why you little fuck…" he started, just as Dean kicked him in the middle of his stomach, making his trip on the dusty and rubbish layered ground.

"Go go go!" He yelled to Sam, as they both rushed inside the building. As soon as they did, they passed through a room with just a continuous up and down flight of stairs, presumably the fire escape. They crossed it after a minute, after Sam changed, to enter another room, where the cold air of air conditioning hit their faces like sharp but pleasant bliss.

**Outside…**

He rolled his eyes. They had gone inside the wrong building. _Dumb fucks can't even do this much right,_ he thought. He took out his mobile phone and dialed. "Hello? Yeah. They went into the convention. _I'm going in._ No, I know, I know. But still, they won't know how to trace us if they haven't ever seen us. Yeah. I'll see to it."

_Click._

**Inside…**

The line outside was barely representative to the numbers of people inside the hall. It was about 30 feet tall to the ceiling, lighted with white bulbs, lined with different banners, stalls, promotional campaigns and so forth. Dean quickly spotted the Catwoman stall, a small table with a picture of Michelle Pfeifer as Catwoman, along with a picture of Halle Berry, which had the words, _'Hot woman, shitty movie'_ written on it with a red marker. He smiled at the trueness of the words, and then looked to Sam. "We'll there's our place. Now, I'll go check out the place for anyone suspicious. Just make sure to act casual, and sign autographs." Sam blinked slowly. The costume's head was a hot plastic mask covering half of his face. The suit stuck to his body, now a little sweaty, even though the place was air conditioned. His hair felt thick and heavy, he felt like just throwing away the costume altogether.

But he decided not to. He would do anything to get out of the _woman costume_ forever, even if it meant purring whenever an overly excited admirer wanted him to. He had already caught the attention of a small group. As Dean walked away amongst the crowd of short, thin or obese males, some with spectacles, the rare females, Sam was brushed at the shoulder by someone just as he reached his stall. In a normal situation it wouldn't have bothered him, except he was tiny and a little brush felt like a huge nudge. He turned around yelling, "Hey!"

And that's when he noticed it. _The scar._ It was on the man's neck. Not a 'triquetra' like the last time. This was something else altogether. It was like the Swastika, only four times adjoined together. It was a dark pink colour, and was prominently visible on the man's fair neck. Sam quickly noticed his features, straight short blond hair spiked up in the front, a thin nose, and angular lips. He stared at Sam for a second, and then quickly disappeared amongst the crowds. Sam left the stall, running after him, when he heard a shout from behind directed at him, "Hey bitch! You stole my costume!"

**Well, thats all. I tried to make it long to compensate for the wait. Next update will be sooner, for sure. Please let me know what you think -- thanks! PS - For a picture of the scar, visit my profile for the link.**


	5. Summary to Sammy! I'm A Woman

**Hey everyone. After a long hiatus, the story is finally back. But before I went ahead, I decided to give a full summary to the previous story 'Sammy! I'm A Woman!' for those of you who didn't want to read it, or may have had trouble understanding what the hell was really happening. Even for those of you that have read it, if anyone wants to recap... **

** I'll be updating in the next 2 days with the next chapter of 'Dean! I'm A Woman!' Sorry again for leaving without notice, and I hope to make the coming chapters funny. Also, I apologize because it isnt edited, so if there are any small errors, forgive me. **

**SUMMARY for Sammy! I'm A Woman! **

Sam awoke one morning to find a girl sleeping on Dean's bed. He thought it was one of his one-night stands, and went to the bathroom door and started banging on it, trying to get an explanation out of Dean. Boy was he surprised when he discovered the girl, a thin blonde even shorter than Dean knew his name, and worse still, thought herself to be Dean. Sam immediately thought it was a shapeshifter, but was soon convinced otherwise. It was as much as a surprise for Sam as it was for Dean who now discovered his new… assets. But he didn't have any clue how this had happened, and so decided to discuss it over pancakes at a diner, Sam commenting on how turning into a woman had a zilch effect on his eating habits.

Sam then proceeded to buy his brothers some clothes which he could wear since Dean didn't want the public to think lowly of him just cause he was a woman. After a lot of dressing up, Dean decided it was time to leave, with his new wardrobe, consisting of mascara, lip gloss and tight black pants. He even had to buy 3 inch heels since he didn't want to look like a midget in front of his towering brother. As they entered the car, Dean reluctantly had to pass on the keys to Sam, since he wasn't sure he'd be able to drive with the heels, or if his feet would reach the accelerator in the first place. He also mentioned how Sam would have to learn to play cards from now on, since he wouldn't cozy up to greasy men for a $5 discount.

Once they reached the diner, they decided to call Dean by a new name in order to avoid suspicion. They settled on Monica, suggested by Dean, reminiscing over a slutty waitress he'd once slept with. Dean found it took time to adjust to his new look as everyone in the diner was staring at him, including a particularly old and sleazy drunken man. After ordering their food, Sam saw that the man had started sauntering towards their table, clearly sloshed. After reaching their, he proceeded to openly asking Dean for sex, asking if he could 'take her roughly in the barn sometime', referring to Sam as 'skinny boy'. Sam had had enough, because after all, this was his brother. But when Sam tried to stand up for Dean, but the man silenced him, after which the Winchesters shared a quick thought without words and 'Monica' kicked the old man in the nuts with his heels. They ran out of the diner, deciding that breakfast was indeed a bad idea.

After escaping from the diner, they found themselves in the middle of an empty dust road. They stopped the Impala and discussed what could have happened. The previous night they'd fought a demon who after a short fight, had left the body and disappeared into the air. Sam concluded it wasn't the demon who turned Dean into a woman, but a witch who was helping the demon. It seemed like a logical explanation. The demon, on the other hand, possessed the bodies of young men for a few days, and led a life of leisure and petty crime. It would then just leave the body, leaving the man to sort out his own problems. The demon always took over the bodies at bars, which led Dean to decide they should hunt at bars to find the next body possessed. Just then, a Speedster sped past the Impala, hitting it from the side and creating a loud screeching noise. Dean yelled curses which caused the driver of the Speedster to stop, and then Dean jumped out of the Impala, shared a few 'colourful' words with the driver, and after getting hit on by him, went into the car and punched the driver in the face, forgetting completely he was a woman. Sam then threatened the pompous driver with a death glare, after which the Speedster drove away, leaving Dean frustrated at his luck.

Back at the motel, Dean took a while putting on makeup and wearing a shirt that read 'Fuck me now or lose me forever.' Sam asked him why exactly he was dressing up, and Dean replied that it would be the only way he could seduce the demon who had taken over the body of another young man. Sam asked him how he would know if it's the right man, and Dean said they would know because of the red triquetra (go to profile for image) on the man's neck, a signature sign of the demon. They decided to head to the most crowded bar in town, not paying attention to the details of the place. They realized a little to late, when they were inside, that it was infact a karaoke bar, and that night was 'Britney Night'. In the rush of things they were pulled into the crowd and onto the stage, where they had to sing 'Hit me baby one more time'. The music begun as Dean pushed Sam in front and jumped onto the crowd wave. After a lot of embarrassment, Sam slipped on the stage and was then ushered by Dean out of the bar, realizing what a waste it had been. Sam commented on how he couldn't remember the last time they ran into a parking lot when they weren't scared for their lives…

Sam and Dean talked about how the tables had turned and now Sam had to look after Dean almost all the time. Sam felt negative about their chances to find the demon, but Dean said the night was young and any bar was worth looking inside. They entered another one, which they discovered wasn't really a bar at all, more of a geek fantasy reunion, as it had around thirty young and middle aged men in costumes playing board games about 'gnomes' and 'demons'. Dean started asking around, while Sam noticed one man who wasn't playing, sitting alone at the bar's counter, drinking a beer. Dean soon noticed a man playing a game rather unenthusiastically, and then noticed his red triquetra. Without a thought, in typical Daisy Duke fashion, Dean kicked her down onto the floor with one movement, and started into a flurry of investigative questions. But Sam noticed the man alone at the bar too had a red triquetra around his neck, and tried to get Dean's attention. It was then the man who Dean had down on the floor said he was a fan of Charmed (the TV show), and Dean realized his mistake. By then, the real demon had already escaped out the door, with Sam and Dean chasing after behind.

Sam and Dean both ran outside, but soon they fell behind, Dean having suffered a sprained ankle. Sam asked him how exactly a sprained ankle would slow him down, seeing as he'd faced rock salt gun shots, real gun shots, and much worse situations and lived to tell the tale. But they were wasting time like this, and the only way to move quick was to have Sam lift Dean on his back. After hours of useless searching, and a few quarrels between the brothers, they decided to call it a night, disappointed.

Later that night, Dean sneaked back into the motel room, tipsy. Sam was awake, waiting, and was worried, not to mention pissed. After a quick enquiry, Sam discovered Dean hadn't changed much too much at all, when he recalled the night's events and one of them included making out with a girl who couldn't handle her liquor. Sam was visibily furious, but Dean tried to calm him down by mentioning he talked to another girl (with whom he caught to ride to go to the bar in the first place) and they started discussing TV shows (small talk). She mentioned how her recent ex-boyfriend had a triquetra on his neck, a symbol from the TV show Charmed, which was why she was interested in him in the first place. But she'd dumped him cause he went to too many bars. Dean was able to procure his number from her, giving them the new lead they desperately needed.

Dean reached the guys house the next day, immediately asking him out for coffee without even knowing his name. When the guy asked him why he was so desperate, Dean justified by saying he was easy. He also mentioned he knew the guy (Adam), through his ex-girlfriend. They had coffee and Dean went back to the motel, disappointed yet again. Sam suggested that maybe the demon only came out at nighttime, and that would explain why it didn't recognize Dean as a woman in the first place. Amidst Dean's reluctant complaints, Sam hitched an idea that could help them. Adam and Dean went to a bar two nights later, and the whole night involved a extremely horny Adam trying any chance to kiss Dean or get closer to him. After many drinks, Dean called up Sam to report a drunken Adam who had no information, and showed no satanic signs. Adam tried to kiss Dean again then, and Dean sucker punched him which knocked Adam out. It was then Dean noticed a card that flew out of Dean's pocket which read 'The Official Charmed Association of Chicago.'

Sam and Dean went to the meeting of the Official Charmed Association, looking for any clues or people who could be the demon's victim. Sam met a girl named Rachel there, and started flirting with her. Dean proceeded to offend the gay head of the meeting, but later searched for anything related to the demon, and found nothing. When they were leaving, Sam mentioned how he and Rachel were going for a double date, and Dean was invited to meet Rachel's brother.

At the double date, Dean was shocked to find Rachel's brother was Adam, who looked painfully smug at seeing Dean again. Dean excused himself soon after to go to the washroom, and sat inside a stall, thinking, when a sudden knocking came from outside. Irritated, he opened the door and saw Adam, who immediately jumped inside and tried to grope Dean. The sudden ambush made Dean even angrier, and he kicked Adam with his stilettos, running outside. He went to Sam and called him away from the table for a second, telling him how he couldn't handle Adam anymore and no matter what happened, he'd find the demon the next day. Sam refused to leave, and Dean walked outside the restaurant, only to run directly into a man. The man paid him no heed and walked into an alley, but not before Dean could notice the mark on his neck – a triquetra. Dean stealthily followed and heard the man talking on his cell phone to someone he kept referring to as 'Father' seemingly discussing someone else, who had no clue about their 'plans'. Just as the call finished, the man turned back and Dean dashed outside the alley, running into Sam, who had also decided to leave the restaurant. Dean told him to hide, since the 'demon dude' was right behind them.

Sam and Dean quickly spotted the Impala and hid behind it, as the man walked forward into the bustling street ahead the restaurant. Sam questioned how Dean even know if the man was a demon in the first place, and Dean argued by saying it was worth a shot. Once at a safe distance, the boys followed the man who then entered into another alley. They too went inside, worried at first if the 'demon' wasn't alone. Luckily, the alley was empty, and there was a open door near the end. They decided to enter inside; not realizing it was the entry into the FCUK Fashion Week. Once they were in, there was no way out. They were ushered like cattle into the array of hairdressers, models, and stylists. Sam was taken in one direction, while Dean was taken in another…

Both Sam and Dean were able to find each other again, but were relentlessly pushed onto the runway then, the camera's flashing as they were clicked repetitively. Dean strode forward confidently, in reality actually scanning the room for the demon, while Sam looked around aimlessly, not remembering what the 'demon' looked like. Just as Dean had made his round and was about to go back, he saw the demon making a run from it from the front entrance, looking nervous. Dean didn't care about consequences and grabbed Sam's hand and said, "He's getting away!" He then proceeded to jump from table to table till the exit, while Sam ran to the door from the ground. They exited and saw the demon get into a car with a woman and speed away. But Dean wouldn't give up that easily, thinking quickly and spotting a car filled with supposedly drunken teenage boys. He smiled and lifted his shirt up, and the car came to a screeching halt. Dean promised to show the boys 'her' (Monica's) package if he could borrow the car for a bit. He flirtatiously slapped one of the boys on the cheek and gave them a number, and then left from there, in a mad chase to reach the demon. Sam was impressed and asked him whose number Dean had given, to which Dean replied, "Adam's." They were able to track the demon and found he had entered an old warehouse. Sam was worried that it was a trap, but Dean said he was prepared to face them and took out two daggers from his pocket. Sam wasn't convinced, but decided to go ahead since Dean was eager. They stepped outside and Sam saw Dean adjusting his bra before going in, and asked him why he was doing it. Dean explained how he didn't want to look bad…

As they entered inside, the warehouse door made a huge creaking noise. It was covered with hay in large stacks in many places, and there was an upper ledge which could be reached by wooden stairs, where hay also lay. Murmurs could be heard, and Sam walked forward slowly, and then stopped dead in his tracks, saying the word, "Dean." Monica came up to him and said, "What is it?" To which Sam pointed to the male Dean lying amongst hay, tied up, with a rag around his mouth. Sam rushed forward and removed the rag, and the male Dean said, "Sammy! Where have you been for the past two weeks?!" Monica yelled out then and argued that the male Dean was a shapeshifter and that Sam knew deep down that Monica was the real Dean. This resulted in Sam asking the male Dean how Sam could know it was the real Dean, and the male Dean stated a few facts, which Monica said were very 'fucking obvious'. Just then, a gunshot was heard from the alleyway above, and a bullet flew and hit Monica in the chest. Sam stared at the alleyway, watching the demon dude walking down, saying what a fun game that was. Suddenly, the male Dean stood up, his ropes weren't tied after all, and said, "But now play time's over Sammy."

**A/N: I suggest you read the following chapter (15) directly from the story, cause I cant explain it all that well. But if you'd rather not, I'll still give it a summary.**

Sam realized there was no way out for him. All he had was his knife, and he couldn't quite face the demon and shapeshifter alone with just that. The demon mentioned how he loved watching Sam and Dean run around from place to place, and he, the demon, was always there, with a new face. He then added that it wasn't his brother that they meant to torture this way, but it was all a clever ruse to capture him. (Sam) While this was happening, Sam slipped the knife from inside the sleeve of his jacket (where he'd hidden it), to the inside of his palm, so it was still hidden. As the demon came close, Sam punched him in the face with the knife, hitting him right in the eye. The demon flinched, but only for a second, removing the knife from the bloody pulp that was his eye. He then tripped Sammy onto the floor, and asked 'Dean' to finish him. The shapeshifter commented how John would never know about the real Dean, and would continue to think that he was the real Dean. Sam hated that the shapeshifter could copy his brother like that, his signature smile, his voice, and yelled that 'he (the shapeshifter) wasn't his brother!' A fight between the two ensued, leaving Sam bloody, but he gave it his all and speared the shapeshifter onto the ground, punching him repetitively, leaving his hands bloody. He then noticed that someone was standing behind him, and turned around to see Dean (Monica), smiling, a hole in his shirt where the bullet had hit him. He then asked Sam if he though he (Dean) was really adjusting his bra for fashion, and took out a iron plate from inside and threw it to the ground, calling it 'heavy'.

Sam was infuriated that Dean hadn't told him about his being alive, but soon got over it as he realized a demon was waiting outside for the male 'Dean'. Monica smiled and said she had an idea. She walked outside and the demon was at first surprised, but then Monica said it'd be better to look this way, atleast for a while. The demon was at first iffy, but then Monica gave him a slight brush on his lips with his, and that seemed to fully convince him, seeing as the real Dean would never do something like that. Before they could leave though, Dean asked to be taken to Applebee's. The demon didn't understand, but he went along with it. Once there, Dean ordered a lot of food and continued eating for a while, hoping Sam would arrive soon. Once he was done, they went outside to the parking lot, and Dean knew Sam was there. He hugged the demon, and the demon hugged back, trying to feel Dean's privates. Dean then pulled away and winked, a signal for Sam, who shot the crossbow. It went right through the demon's heart, through his chest and only a few centimeters away from Dean. The demon knew he'd been betrayed, and fell to the floor. Dean kicked him and remarked, "Baby, I'm full of surprises." Sam rushed over, only to see the demon vapourize. Sam asked if it was over, and Dean replied by saying he could only hope so, since it wasn't everyday he had to kiss a male demon. The next morning, Dean woke up and looked underneath his blanket, to realize he'd finally been turned back to normal. He was about to tell Sammy the same, but then looked over to see a girl lying face down in Sammy's bed. Without caring much, he went back to sleep.

**Well, that's all. Hopefully I was helpful, and you'll read the next chapter when I update. Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Inside Your Head

**Hey everyone! Long time, no update. But now I'm back, hoping to regularly update the story. Hopefully you'll still be interested to read. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, here's another chapter. I tried to make it funny in parts, the writer's block isn't leaving me that easy. But anywho..**

**Chapter 5... Inside Your Head**

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. It felt like a million eyes had suddenly started to stare at him, trying to make a getaway. He was pushed through the crowds, but he had the sense to whip out his cell phone and he dialed Dean, knowing he himself wouldn't be able to catch the guy.

"Ello?" Dean said in a faux accent, rather brightly.

"Dean! The guy! He's here, right now! Blond hair, short, front spiked, go now, he's making a run for it! Go go go!"

Dean seemed to have been eating something, since the crunching noises coming earlier from his side of the phone seemed to have stopped as he asked, "You aren't coming?"

Sam glanced behind, only to see the crowds clearing out so that he could be confronted.

"I don't think so, now run!"

Just as the phone clicked on the other side, Sam turned around slowly, to face the black woman who seemed infuriated. She too was wearing a similar costume, only Sam's was aimed at the old Catwoman, while the woman's was based on Halle Berry's.

"Where the hell you think you're going, _skank?_" The woman asked, every word cutting and extremely loud. The comic book fans and overly hormonal teenage boys circled around the two girls.

"Who you calling a skank, skank?" Sam retorted, surprised at his own words. He should have just shut up and left. Just as he said it, an _'oo'_ erupted into the crowd, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"There is only one Catwoman, and she is me!" The lady exclaimed, pointing her fake unusually long plastic glitter covered fingernails at her almost shimmering black costume. As she did, she skipped forward, closer to Sam, and her boobs seemed to jump too, and one of the boys hooted.

"Oh yeah, we'll_your _movie wasn't even about the _real_ Catwoman," Sam muttered, smug. The moment the words we're out, he regretted them. That was the end; the woman let out a feminine growl, and jumped toward Sam.

Sam grabbed hold of her hands as she toppled on top of him, struggling to get a grip, trying to pull Sam's long curls.

"Bitch!" The woman cried.

"Jerk!" Sam replied, remembering Dean almost suddenly.

Sam got a way to manipulate the woman's arms and kicked her from the stomach over her head. The woman went flying behind, and a _'whoa'_ went through some of the people in the crowd.

_The demon, _Sam recalled,_ I have to go,_ he thought, and in a flash, he was running towards the exit.

"I hope your tits fall off!" He heard the woman curse, just as he jumped over her and made his way outside through the shocked and pleased crowd of onlookers.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

Just as Dean ran outside the alley, he was hit by the warm wind blowing vigorously. He stopped only for a second, looked around, and saw a man with blond, spiked hair, walking briskly towards the right, about twenty feet away. He seemed to be making a run for it, and Dean didn't wait. But as soon as he rushed forward, he crashed into a girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Both of them fell to the floor, Dean only halfway. But maybe that was because Dean didn't pay attention to whoever else was walking on the pathway. He glanced around and noticed that there were about ten other people walking around, and some were looking at Dean and the girl.

She seemed dazed, and Dean said, "Sorry." He could see the man getting further away, near a turn, and about to disappear around the corner any second now.

"It's… okay," the girl muttered. She then looked up to him, her eyes were gray, she was wearing a thin dress, with a pattern of silver daisies on it, and her hair was almost white, yet blond. She looked pale, and he supposed she wasn't American.

**Later…**

"You just _let _him go?"Sam cried out, when they were back at the motel. He rolled his eyes, and breathed out violently in frustration.

"I didn't just let him, I ran into a girl. Literally."

"We were so close Dean! So so close!"

Dean shrugged and said, "Hey, if it isn't meant to be, it isn't meant to be." He sounded almost Italian when he said it.

Sam glared at Dean, and then shrieked, "This doesn't matter to you at all? Does it? Does it!"

Dean stood up from the bed he was lying down on, walked to the door and shouted back, "It does matter Sam! Now why don't you go wash your hair or something, cause I cant handle you when you're all teenage whiny girl with your rant about 'why does my life suck'. I'm getting a hamburger."

He walked outside and just before he banged the door, Sam yelled, "Oh sure, _**eating**_ will solve everything, won't it!"

Sam sighed and fell on the bed, face first, counting to calm himself. When he reached 7, the phone rang.

Not wanting to get up, he dragged himself of the edge and sauntered droopily to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Have… you… checked… the… children?" A voice said. It was creepy.

"No… Wait, what children?"

"The children. Have you checked _the _children?"

"I don't have any children."

"Not your children."

"Whose children then?"

"The children. Aren't you _the_ babysitter?"

"Wasn't that from a movie?"

"That is correct!" The voice sounded suddenly happy, like that of a radio jockey.

"You've correctly identified the quote, and have won yourself and another lucky friend free passes to the annual Chicago carnival for tomorrow night! All courtesy of 98.1! The best FM! Isn't it?! What do you have to say?!"

"Yay?"

He really did try to sound excited. "Wait, where did you get this nu—"

But the cheery generic voice continued, interrupting his question, "They'll be waiting for you at the counter at _Lilyvin – The Café _tomorrow at 11 am. Your name?"

"Sa-…" He stopped. "May Wannabee."

"Alright May! Aren't you super excited at this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for fun!?"

"Uhh… don't carnival tickets cost $12 dollars?"

"That's the spirit! And what's the best FM station ever?"

"98.7?"

"98.1! Way to go May! See you at the carnival!"

The phone clicked shut.

_La-dee-frickin-da, a carnival, _thought Sam, as he sunk onto the bed again, _just what I needed._

**Well, that's all, here's hoping you liked it. Also, a little spoiler from the next chapter -- **

"I found one, it seemed pretty relevant," he replied, trying to sound helpful.

Sam couldn't help but turn around, he knew, even if amongst the hundreds of people, that someone was watching him. Suddenly, there was a flash in the distance, in the background of the sparkling colourful Ferris wheel lights, perhaps just an illusion. The sounds, the waves, the laughter, the cries, and then the flash. Again.

"Mm-hmm," was all he could reply with.

"You seem distracted… Is something wrong?"

Sam held his hand for a second, and said, "Come along with me, will you?"

He had to get out of here.

It could have just been paranoia, but Sam knew for sure, that he was being targeted.

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Brightness Blackout

**Hey everyone. Thanks a lot to all my readers and reviewers -- Candy, Jess, guardianmusicangel and BlueMoonDestiny. You guys make my day. Here's another update...**

**Chapter 6... Brightness / Blackout **

"It says here that the _'Thundercross'_ is the sign of the _'Wichitan demon'_. He originated from, _surprise surprise_, Wichita, Kansas. It even has the Triquetra in it, but doesn't say anything about the Wichitan demon. Weird. Shouldn't they all be about the same demon?"

Sam stretched his legs on the bed, resting his head back and pondering, the dusty old book with its yellow pages between his nimble hands.

Dean came out of the bathroom, wiping his head with the towel, and slipping on a shirt, responding, "Well, _at least_ we know it's the right guy this time. Otherwise why would he have made a run for it in the first place?"

"Hmm," was all Sam said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out Sam. I gotta run, see you in the evening?"

"And where the hell are you going?"

"Uhh… out."

"With who?" Sam laid the book to his side and stood on his knees, glaring at his brother.

"Someone okay! Jeesh Sam, we've been in Chicago for like a month. Can't a guy socialize a little? And if I remember correctly, I didn't freak out when I was a woman…"

"That's cause _you_ were the one who went out that time as well!"

"Like _that_ changes things. Talk about double standards!" He shook his head.

Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean was about to leave, and opened the door, when Sam said, "What's her name?"

"Eh… Mindy, I think?"

"She's a whore, isn't she?" And then he fell to the bed with his head down and looked back up, and started, overdramatically, "Oh Jesus! It's finally happened! My brother has succumbed to the ultimate sin of flesh and lust! Mama said this day would come! Why God! Why!"

"Oh shaddup," he said, closing the door.

"What about the fucking carnival!" Sam screamed, but Dean didn't care.

**…**

The night was slightly cooler than yesterdays. Sam toed forward and backward idly, thinking, waiting, outside the shining lights of the carnival. Many people were going inside and coming out. The main gate, made especially for the carnival, was fashioned like those in the time of English kings, with fake steel bars between every opening, where men in glimmering suits of armors and equally fake smiles accepted tickets.

He'd gone to _Lilyvin_in the morning and picked up the passes. The lady who'd given them to him apparently knew nothing more than, "They're for May Wannabee and were by 98.1." So he didn't pester her any more.

_What's the worst that could happen, _he thought.

Lost in thought, he was slightly taken aback when he saw Matt arrive, his hair not so wet today, and wavier than the last time. He smiled when he saw her, and Sam smiled back.

"Thanks for coming," Sam stammered.

"No problem," Matt said, genuinely happy.

They walked together through one of the gates, and just before they crossed inside, Sam glanced back at the forest on the other side of the carnival. It was dark and covered in complete shade, and Sam shivered impulsively.

Matt noticed. "Feeling cold? Here, have my jacket…" He said, then started taking off his navy blue jacket.

"No, I'm alright," Sam replied, as they walked casually to the lined up stalls offering everything from hot dogs and cotton candy, to games with huge teddy bears and goldfishes as prizes.

"Want me to win you a bear?" Matt asked, beaming and pointing to the stall where one had to shoot at moving ducks.

"Nah, I'm not much for stuffed animals." Sam shrugged, and Matt just mumbled a 'oh' in disappointment.

They walked into a big crowd then, and Sam spotted a man a few meters ahead in a top hat and velvet suit, announcing something to the audience. It was then he noticed the whole carnival was on a dusty ground, which extended into a grass near the stage where the man spoke. The carnival along with the rides continued on behind the man, and there was a wind mill (possibly fake) right behind the stage.

He wasn't paying real attention to the announcer though; he just pretended to be interested, as Matt looked on. After a few idle moments, Sam walked away to the back, and Matt followed, abruptly.

Sam then asked, without gazing back at Matt, "Did you find any book about that sign I showed you?"

"I found one, it seemed pretty relevant," he replied, trying to sound helpful.

Sam couldn't help but turn around, he knew, even if amongst the hundreds of people, that someone was watching him. Suddenly, there was a flash in the distance, in the background of the sparkling colourful Ferris wheel lights, perhaps just an illusion. The sounds, the waves, the laughter, the cries, and then the flash. Again.

"Mm-hmm," was all he could reply with.

"You seem distracted… Is something wrong?"

Sam held his hand for a second, and said, "Come along with me, will you?"

He had to get out of here.

It could have just been paranoia, but Sam knew for sure, that he was being targeted.

He started walking to the entrance gates, briskly.

"Sam? Sam! Where are we going?"

"We have to leave."

He looked back again, another flash. Then another. It all seemed either too real, or too imaginary at that moment. And if Sam could have stopped his moving feet, he would have. But before he knew it, he had reached the gate, and before he could exit, he had crashed into someone.

"Where do you think you're going!" Screeched the voice, and Sam stared up quickly, petrified. It was a jester, _a clown,_ he was wearing an orange costume and juggling bowling pins. His makeup was coloured to look like that of a smiling clown, but Sam just found it menacing.

He let out a frustrated yelp, and ran sideways, into the first tent he saw.

He looked back while still running at the closed black curtains then, and ahead at the dim fluorescent lights.

And then the mirrors. Lined ahead, in a maze.

It was the House of Mirrors.

_How could have been so stupid and scared?! You're a grown man for crying out loud._

He walked ahead, not wanting to go outside for a while, taking slow steps. _Calculated steps._ It was dead silent as he passed the mirrors, one by one, each showing him a different form of himself, but not the real him, just an illusion again and again.

And then out of nowhere, a sing-song voice asked, "Oh Sam… Come out come out wherever you are…"

Sam turned around to face more mirrors.

"Matt?" He asked, confused, in a tiny voice.

The voice just cackled in response.

**…**

The sound of the club was too loud and her body was too close for him to have felt the dim vibration of the cell phone.

So John left a message.

"Dean, see you soon."

**Well, thats all. Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
